


一次场景中有水的性事

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: 哈德预警 pwp一发





	一次场景中有水的性事

一次场景中有水的性事

警告:哈德/微黑/囚禁/捆绑/窒息/水下/限制高潮/ooc

 

水，水，水，一切都是水。

这是德拉科作为俘虏被困在这间水牢里的第二天，他的双手被紧紧地绑在背后，一只脚的脚腕被镣铐拴住，活动范围只是以半米铁链为半径的圆。

此时水牢里的水已经快要没到他的大腿根，很快，他的腿会没有知觉，他会跌倒在这水牢中，刺骨的水将没过他的屁股，腰，胸前，脖子，嘴巴，鼻子，眼睛，最后没过他最后一缕发丝，他将死去。

德拉科怕死。想到死亡，他打了个寒战，不自觉的动了动，他能感到因寒冷自己的乳头开始发硬，被水吞了一半的阴茎也应激地半勃。

他试图在可触及的圆中找寻一个稍微有点棱角的物体割开绳索，然而令他绝望的是，他唯一能找到的只是水，无色无味无形状的水，这水冰冷，绝情，死人一般的水。

一定不能倒下！

德拉科靠着池壁，努力撑着发软的腿，直勾勾地盯着他眼前禁闭的牢门，昨天的这个时候魔法部的人进来逼他指认食死徒，他被关的第一天显然体力不错，也不够聪明，他用自己能想到最难听的话辱骂了对方。

今天，不管进来的是谁，德拉科下定决心，一定要骗到魔杖，离开这个鬼地方，不计任何代价。

 

牢门准时被打开，一位男巫手握魔杖走进来，他将牢门反锁，随即转身，居高临下地望着池中的囚徒。

“波特！”德拉科借着男巫杖尖微弱的亮光认出这是哈利•波特。起码是个熟人，而且还是略有交情的熟人。德拉科努力表现出积极配合的神态，他的目光追着波特由远及近，望着他的皮鞋与池边坚实的干燥的地面上一下又一下接触，他在踱步。

黑发的男巫沉着脸，看着半个身子浸在水中的马尔福，看他微微颤抖的肩膀，狡猾的灰色眼睛，起皮的嘴唇，隔着白衬衣激凸的乳头。

“马尔福，你作为十恶不赦的食死徒，本就是将死之人。”哈利最终停在德拉科的正后方，他蹲下，不等德拉科回头便用粗糙的手扼住他的后颈，哈利不想与这人有目光接触，他一只手控制住德拉科的脑袋，另一只手将魔杖抵在他的太阳穴上。

“现在，我念在你我的旧交上，饶你不死，你最好快点把剩下食死徒的姓名给我。”

被控制住的德拉科嘲讽地笑笑，他不怕波特。波特的狠话几乎伴随了他的整个学生年月，无论在课堂上，在决斗场上，在厕所里，还是被他压在身下狂操的时候。德拉科从没怕过波特。

“正义的魔法部也会派救世主来用如此下三滥的手段严刑逼供吗?”德拉科拖着令人恼怒的长腔指控着，刺耳的声音充斥着整个牢房。

他忽然感受到扼住自己后颈的力量消失了，原本抵在太阳穴上的魔杖也被身后的人拿开了，他刚准备回头给那个人一个戏谑的眼神，却被突如其来的力量摁入水中。

还没等德拉科反应过来，他的后背就被无形的巨手压着，强大的魔力逼得他直不起身子，无论怎么挣扎，冰冷的水始终吞噬着他，被绑在背后的双手无论怎么用力也无济于事，窒息的恐惧一点一点占据了德拉科。  
他觉得自己要死了。

求生的欲望从未这么强烈过。德拉科在挣扎中呛了一口水，他下意识的想要触碰喉咙，却气急败坏的意识到双手被紧紧绑着，他觉得自己再也坚持不了更久了，肺中的氧气一点一点被耗尽，他越来越清晰地听到自己的心跳，心脏的跳动是多么有活力呀，他却从来没有真正地注意过，只有当人将死的时候才能知道平时理所应当的一切是多么珍贵。德拉科想着。

在他就要放弃挣扎的时候，波特揪住他的衣领，把他从死亡边缘拽了回来。

德拉科的大脑来不及思考发生了什么，他惊恐地睁着眼睛却只能看到模糊的画面，他哆嗦着倚在池壁上，一边咳着水一边呼吸，却因为着急而呛了更多的水，他不要命的咳嗽着，脸上泛起红色，太阳穴处的血管一鼓一鼓地疼，他没法用手抹去发梢持续滴着的水珠，铂金色的头发紧紧贴在他的脸上，水珠混着因恐惧而控制不住流下的眼泪一同顺着他脸颊的轮廓滑下。

哈利仁慈地给了德拉科一点恢复的时间，他很久没说一句话，只是举着魔杖望着狼狈的他，马尔福少爷，被自己折磨的呼吸急促，流下眼泪。

当德拉科终于把呼吸调匀，他转过身，哭过的眼睛还红着，死死地盯着刚才想要了他命的男巫。

“操你的，波特！你怎么敢……！”德拉科气的声音打颤，他用自己脑中最脏的字眼咒骂着哈利。

“看来一次水刑不足你让你清醒。”哈利冷冷地抬起魔杖，指着池中的人，满意地看到马尔福畏惧地闭上了嘴。

德拉科•马尔福浑身湿透。他的白衬衫紧贴着肌肤，纽扣因刚才的挣扎开了一颗，胸口的粉色的乳头明目张胆地硬着，他的手仍然被牢牢绑着，肩膀不被察觉的轻轻颤着。他倔强地咬着嘴唇，然后不甘心的松开，唇上染了一抹血色，想要说点什么，却因害怕再遭遇一次水刑而半张着嘴，急促的呼吸从唇齿间泄出。

水中的马尔福看起来真性感。

哈利觉得有些口渴，他盯着马尔福舔了舔嘴唇，想到了在霍格沃茨时和德拉科•马尔福的几次性交。

那时候他们压力都很大，德拉科忙着杀邓布利多在伏地魔面前邀功，哈利忙着解读魂器拯救魔法世界。于是两个从信仰到目标完全相反的人由于同样的压抑厮混到了一起。每一次做之前他们都要喝很多酒，然后晕晕乎乎地发泄着人最原始的欲望，没有调情，没有爱抚，除了必要的下流话，他们没有多余的交流。德拉科在课上飞了一只纸鹤给哈利，晚上他们就在天文塔上像发情的狗一样性交。

尽管如此，哈利从未尝过操德拉科是什么滋味。在学校时他还不是现在这个样子，性爱从来都是德拉科主导的，他一直是被操的那个。

然而现在，经历了一切的哈利再次见到这位昔日的床伴，这位高傲的马尔福，这位狼狈的阶下囚，弱小的被困在牢中无计可施，自己的一句恐吓就能让他那张性感的嘴闭紧。

现在，哈利满脑子都是把马尔福那撩人的衬衣撕开，用牙齿啃咬他胸前的红点儿，然后把他的裤子扒下，在水中进入他，把他操哭，操到他两腿发软只能挂在自己身上，那个时候哈利会在他耳边说着令人脸红的话，然后继续操他，逼他射在水中，嘲笑他因做爱而白中泛红的肌肤像是牛奶草莓布丁，然后他会咬住德拉科的肩膀，在水下用力揉捏他的屁股，最后不带套射在他的体内。

一切哈利早就想做，却没机会做的事。

于是他轻轻挥了挥魔杖，捆绑住囚犯的绳索断裂，德拉科还没明白过来是怎么回事，甚至没有意识到自己自由的时候，哈利已经幻影移形到了水中，他的面前。

平静的水因波特的移动而掀起阵阵波澜，水没过德拉科的大腿根，没过哈利半个臀部。举着魔杖的男人向囚犯逼近，他的魔尖抵在靠着池壁的囚犯的心口上。

“我只需要名单，马尔福。”

“然后再处死我?”

“我会向魔法部请示，免除你的死刑。”

“比起吃一辈子牢饭，我宁愿早点死。”

“我可以放你自由。”

“然后让剩余没被你们逮住的食死徒弄死我?”

“魔法部会保证你的人身安全。”

“呵。魔法部连自己都保护不了，连你这样的人都能成为傲罗，恐怕魔法部没法让我信服。”

“……”

哈利的耐心被磨没了，与马尔福交谈他从来占不了上风，即使是在对方无比虚弱的情况下。他看着眼前这个浑身湿透却仍在和自己讲条件的小混蛋，想到一个也许可以既让他享受乐趣又完成上面交待的任务的办法。

德拉科有些吃惊的发现被自己激怒的哈利放下了魔杖，甚至还对自己露出了一个笑容，一个虚假的，恶毒的，扭曲的笑容，像是恶狼即将进攻前的狰狞。他从未见过波特这样。

“你干嘛……！”他警觉地想要后退，却发现自己没再有后退的余地，他想躲开，却被眼前的人一把拽住衣领，接着腹部一阵疼痛，他被波特狠狠的揍了一拳，疼痛使他不自觉弯下了腰。

对方没有放过他的意思。德拉科被扯着领子被迫起身，他的脸现在和波特的靠的很近，他甚至能看见波特眼镜反光里自己痛苦的脸。

“听着，我亲爱的德拉科，”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，声音因为对接下来要做的事激动而有些颤抖，“我试过对你友好，甚至允许你有与我谈判的权利，你就是不知道该什么时候见好就收，对吗?”他拍了拍德拉科的脸，将自己的嘴唇贴在对方的耳廓上，他知道自己此时像个残暴的变态，但是面对德拉科他没法控制自己，这个人总能将自己最坏的一面激发出来，哈利并不反感。

“那么现在，我们来试试别的方式，我自己的方式，愚蠢的马尔福。”

不等对方反应，哈利粗暴地扯开了德拉科的衬衣，白色的纽扣因为蛮力而断裂，软绵绵地沉入水底。他忽略德拉科惊恐的眼神，捏住德拉科的下巴强迫他张嘴，随即将左手的中指和无名指捅了进入，不停翻搅着他那根能说会道的舌头。

“唔…你…！”德拉科被波特的两指搅地说不出完整的话，却分泌出更多的唾液湿润着手指。

“闭上嘴好好舔它们，如果你不想受伤的话。”哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，惩罚性的掐了下他挺立着的乳头。

德拉科感受到胸前的刺激，腿一软，一声呻吟不自觉地顺着波特插在自己嘴中的手指泄出，他意识到波特是想要来真的，他瞟了眼对方一半浸在水中的裤裆，那里涨着，他识得这种预示，自己也曾面对波特的身体这样勃起过。

去他的吧——

如果明天就要死在这群魔法界的败类手中，那今天就干脆好好享受算了。

德拉科自暴自弃地舔舐起哈利的手指，他讨好的，卖力的舔着，从每一节指腹到指尖，他吞吐着手指，好像在吞吐的不是手指，而是这人的阴茎。

德拉科挺着胸把另一边乳头送到波特嘴里，后者识趣地啃咬着，舌尖绕着发硬的红点一圈一圈打转，哈利时不时地用力吮吸，然后松开嘴看着它肿得发涨，从粉色被自己吸成挂着亮晶晶唾液的深红色。然后他会用舌尖再次轻轻掠过那里，不多不少，德拉科乳头的最尖部，享受地看着含着自己手指的德拉科因快感而闭上眼睛，乳晕处激动地泛起小疙瘩。

“哈啊……”更多的喘息声。德拉科自由的双手摸索着解开自己的腰带，解开裤子扣，拉下拉链，然后将湿哒哒的长裤褪下，他停下了动作，睁开迷离的眼睛，用询问的目光看着哈利。

波特抽出插在他口中的手指，这一动作来的突然，德拉科没来的及咽下自己的口水，就被那手指带出，在空气中拉出一道淫荡的丝，那两根手指微微分开，更多唾液顺着手指滑下。

羞耻。

哈利没一点怜惜地把德拉科翻过来，接着狠狠地摁在池壁上，他的动作太粗鲁了，粗糙的石壁将德拉科的脸颊划伤，同样受伤的还有他翘着的乳头。尽管这样，哈利仍紧紧地将他摁在墙上，仿佛一松手这个金发的混蛋就会趁机溜走。

他甚至没费心把德拉科湿透的内裤扯下，只是将那块布料往旁边拉扯了几下，那两根沾着津液的手指就滑进了德拉科的体内。

全部适应了甬道内的湿热后，哈利开始用手指操他，起先只是轻轻的抽动，他是第一次操别人，德拉科也是第一次被人操，即便哈利已经欲火中烧，他仍然有所顾忌。

渐渐的，他发现德拉科的身体没有自己想的那么冷淡，未被开采过的后穴在他并没有几分技巧的捅干下开始慢慢张合，肠液也随着手指的抽插被带出，顺着德拉科白皙的大腿根流下，粘稠触到水面，停留了一小会，随后消隐无踪，只留下一道色情的痕迹挂在他的大腿内侧。

“操。”哈利又将食指操了进去，干燥的食指很快也被打湿，他弯起手指在德拉科体内摸索着，刺激着肠壁，在扫过某一点时德拉科感到一阵从尾椎骨传来的刺激，这让他整个人酥软，阴茎在内裤的束缚下涨的难受，于是他一手扶墙，一手抖着掏出阴茎撸动。

德拉科不知道自己看起来多色情。波特的手操着自己，自己的手控制不住地自渎，被水打湿的内裤紧紧贴在他的屁股上，半边的臀暴露着，阴茎也暴露着，时不时蹭着水面。

随着自己体内手指的操干，他撸动阴茎的速度也加快了，波特粗糙的手指一下一下刺激着自己的敏感点。最终还是没能忍住，德拉科大声呻吟着射出，精液溅到他的手上，更多的射在池壁上，被拍着池壁的水稀释，最终融入水中，留下几缕白浊。哈利将手指抽出，往德拉科精瘦的腰上抹了两把。

“哈利……”

德拉科天真的以为这样就算完了，还在高潮余震中的他转身想要一个拥抱，却被身后的人用腿抵在墙上，接着他得到了一个拥抱。哈利搂着他的腰，拖着他的屁股，扯掉了他的内裤，借着水的浮力，让他把腿环在自己身上。

麻利的，哈利单手解开了自己的裤子拉链，掏出自己已经硬的翘起的坚挺，在水下抵住德拉科欲求不满的小穴。

“我要操你了，马尔福。”哈利在水中揉捏着德拉科浑圆的屁股，然后使劲摁住对方的腰，把自己的肉棒挺了进去。

准确来说，德拉科以为不会这么疼，他趁以前和波特自己性爱后睡着时偷偷比过，波特的尺寸和自己的相比还是有一定差距的，所以直到他插进来之前，德拉科并没有特别担心疼痛。

然而现在，波特的阴茎像刀刃一样割着自己，德拉科浑身酥软，唯一的着力点就是插在自己体内的那根，他在水下使不上力气，即使双腿努力张开，整个人挂在波特身上，他的腰还是一阵酸疼。德拉科不禁想起波特第一次给自己的时候是怎样的疼痛，那天自己心情极差，甚至没有为波特扩张。

德拉科有些愧疚，他搂着哈利的脖子，将自己拉近，然后第一次吻了波特的嘴唇。他非常走心的吻着，用舌头舔着波特起皮的唇，然后撬开波特的牙齿，和他的舌头纠缠不清。这是一次极好的初吻，比德拉科与任何人的初吻都要好，好到他不想断开这个吻，然而下一秒波特的操干就使他被迫松开了嘴唇。

“你他妈……”

“嗯……操……”

“妈的…波特你真爽…”

德拉科的脸上一次因高潮泛起红晕，甚至被操的有些神志不清，一句又一句撩人的脏话从他嘴里喊出，整个水牢中回荡着他淫秽的喘声和暧昧的水声。

哈利控制着自己身上这个金发小混蛋的腰，他九浅一深的抽插着，阴茎感受着冰冷的水和德拉科火热的体内的双重刺激，在德拉科体内又涨大了几分。

“操……我快到了……再快点……”

“……?”

德拉科睁开眼睛，眼角还有因快感而产生的生理泪水，他困惑地看着哈利，那双墨绿的眸子里闪动着令人难以捉摸的光芒。德拉科感到难堪。

“你他妈怎么了，动啊！”

德拉科咽了咽口水，命令着波特操干自己，他想不通为什么在自己快高潮的时候波特停下，就直直地把他那活儿插在自己体内，没有抽插，只是停留在那，德拉科能感觉出对方也在忍着，波特涨大的性器上的青筋一鼓一鼓地在自己体内叫嚣着，似乎下一秒就能把自己操穿。

“一个名字操一下。”

“什么……?”

德拉科不敢相信自己的耳朵，波特什么时候变得这么无耻的?战争真的能改变一个人吧，他实在不能把这个曾经在自己身下求着自己操他的波特同现在这个在高潮时宁可忍住欲望也要折磨自己的波特认成同一个人。

“你别有病了，波特。”德拉科试图含糊过去，他翘起屁股主动蹭着那根被自己夹紧的阴茎，却被哈利一把摁住。

“我总觉得你没有认真听我说话。我说了，愚蠢的马尔福，我们用我的方式来看看能不能撬开你的嘴，我有的是时间。”哈利恶毒地笑笑，一边牵制着不让德拉科乱动，一边又玩起他的乳头。

“你他妈就是个混蛋……”德拉科气的又要哭出来，他真的没辙了，不争气的身体被情欲撩拨的发烫，他甚至能闻到自己体液的味道，大脑最后的理智被波特用小腹蹭自己阴茎时冲破了。

“布莱恩！布莱恩•弗朗西！你他妈的！”德拉科红着眼睛冲哈利喊出了一个名字。得到的奖赏是哈利将性器使劲捅干到深处。

“神秘事务司的弗朗西?继续。”哈利满意的得到了第一个名字，还不够，他还可以得到更多，他又一次停下，将阴茎留在德拉科的最深处。

“老天……你！”德拉科还没感受到快感就被哈利又一次打断了。

“妈的！利亚姆•霍克！”滚烫的老二退出了一点。

“马克西•普兰多！蒂娜•格兰德！卢克•斯凯邦德！”德拉科几乎是哭着喊出这些名字，他羞耻的趴在哈利肩头，接受着自己因听话而得到的奖励，性器在自己的G点猛插了几下，自己硬得发疼的阴茎的铃口湿润了。

“……布雷斯•扎比尼！他被无罪释放后仍然是食死徒！求你了……我不知道了……”德拉科这次是真的哭了，眼泪把哈利肩上的布料打湿，他羞耻的低着头，紧紧搂着哈利不敢抬头，自己因为性欲将朋友出卖了，这是他最后的底线了，在波特面前他第一次感到如此无力，如此弱小。

“That's my boy.”

哈利有点心疼了，他吻了吻德拉科的的脖颈，最后卖力地抽插了一波，龟头紧紧抵着德拉科敏感的那点，不停操干。

德拉科使劲咬着哈利的肩膀，最终在一波一波猛烈的操干中达到高潮，精液喷在对方的小腹上，他彻底瘫软了下来，白皙的大腿终于环不住哈利了，如果不是哈利的搀扶，他下一秒就要瘫倒在水中。

波特将按照他想的那样精液释放在德拉科体内，拔出阴茎的一瞬间，那些白浊从德拉科泛着红的后穴中流出，它们漂在水面上，黏在德拉科的大腿上，屁股上。

关押过无数囚徒的牢房内一度淫荡的不可收拾。

哭泣声，低吼声，喘息声。

“马尔福，我应该是喜欢上你了。”

————

哈利把裹着大浴巾的，轻轻啜泣着的德拉科抱出水牢时，魔法部的众人没有一个不盯着他们看的。

哈利筋疲力尽地报出了几个名字，谢绝了部长为答谢他举办的晚宴。

“抱歉部长，谢谢您的好意。如果您不介意，我得回家照顾我的男朋友了。”

【完】


End file.
